Rose's are red Scorpions are blue
by Drop Dead Geeky
Summary: My first fanfic, its about Scorpius and Rose as they go through Hogwarts. I suck at summing up my stories
1. Chapter 1

**First fic so please its ok to do flames, but if you do could you leave a suggestion on how to make it better?**

_**Rose's POV**_

I waved goodbye to mum and dad as the train left the platform, I went to find a compartment dragging my trunk behind me. It was my first year so I was nervous. suddenly somebody grabbed me from behind, and I yelped but then saw it was my cousin James so I went hit him on the back of the head but found my cousin Dominique had done it for me, they asked me if I wanted to sit with them in their compartment so I said yes. quickly finding out that was not a wise decision, and so I left to find a different compartment. And after about half an hour of looking when I'm nearing the end of the train a boy pops out of a compartment and asks if I want to sit with him, so I obviously say yes.

_**Scorpius' POV **_

I decided to be nice so I ask the girl who has been wandering the train for the past 45 minutes if she wants to sit with me, and she surprised me by saying yes. everybody has been avoiding me like I have the plague just because I'm a Malfoy. And judging by her hair she might be a Weasly, this ought to be fun. I know once she finds out I'm a Malfoy she will hate my guts, but she looks like a nice person to have as a friend. maybe she will look at my personality instead of my last name. that would be nice, alas that is wishful thinking.

_**Sorry this is short but I need inspiration and time so please review with ideas! if you don't feel like it or don't have time to review that is fine... you will just crush my soul.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok thanks to anyone who reviewed, it really helps. This story is dedicated to Aphroditegirl700 she is my best friend & my first reviewer. so thank you and if you like Percy Jackson than check out her profile! Once again I say, please review!**_

_**Scorpius' POV**_

She didn't seem to mind the fact that I am a Malfoy, it was a new experience, exciting and unexplored. (get your minds out of the gutters.)so we started to talk, "Hi, my names Scorpius" I put my hand out. "my names Rose, Rose Weasly" _I told her I was a Malfoy and she didn't even_ _seem mildly disgusted. wow, impressive_. Then she pulled out a set for exploding snap, "so do you know how to play?" she said. "um... no, my dad doesn't like it, he says that's why one eye brow is bigger than the other" she giggled at this, "Do you want me to teach you?" _how do I_ _reply to that? it sounds fun, but I don't want to lose an eye brow..._ "sure, um, is it dangerous?" "no, it's a lot of fun, the only time I haven't had fun while playing was the time James set my hair on fire" _That didn't sound like fun but I decided to try it... _**TIME JUMP **_(cause I'm awesome like that)_ we were playing wizard chess (which her mother had shrunk to fit in her trunk) until the snack trolley came, I got two licorice wands, a pumpkin pasty and five chocolate frogs. And Rose got six chocolate frogs, a sugar quill and a box of 'Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans' which she claims are the best. and so eight sickles and a knut later we have our sweets spread out on one of the benches, "Please, try some?" _Blow my pride and stay gag free, go eat them and possibly like them... Hmm... might as well,_ "Pass the toxic beans" _I tried a few and one tasted like_ _grass, not my favorite but better than earwax._ we decided to trade the chocolate frog cards, I had the Ravenclaw she needed and she had the Hufflepuff I needed so we traded and I told her the only one I needed was Hermione Granger, and she dug in her bag a bit and found what she was looking for and handed me a shiny new Hermione card and said "since it's my mom I have a ton of them if you need my dad's card I have that too.." _I wish my dad was a good person in the war, than there would be cards of him, not rumors that spread like a fatal disease _"Thanks but I'm good"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**the next chapter might/probably be in their second year cuz I can't do the whole first year, omg, there's a ghost, omg there's a painting that moves, omg there's a suit of armor, omg there's a freaking wall. P.S don't run in to a wall, it hurts like hell.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is probably going to be one of my better chapters, and thanks to all of you people that reviewed, it means a lot. Sorry I have not updated in, like, forever, I have academic excuses. and so on with the story, and try not to die of laughter if you think my writing sucks. P.S, the italics are thoughts... forgot to mention that...**

**TIME JUMP TO SECOND YEAR **_**Scorpius' POV**_

So after the train ride here, we went to the feast and both sat down at the Ravenclaw table, my dad wasn't too happy when I sent him and mum a letter saying that was in Ravenclaw. After the speech, sorting, and other assorted stuff that everyone except Rose ignored, the feast began. We pretty much just ate and caught up on un important stuff that's none of your beeswax. Rose and I walked up to Ravenclaw tower early so we could get un packed before our dorm mates got here. I noticed the first thing she did after she was unpacked was open up Hogwarts, A History. "Seriously Rose? we just got here. can you at least wait until classes start to read that?" "Yes I am, it stimulates the brain, and you know I love this book anyway, so bugger off." _Why does she have to be so, so, bookwormy! __**(Yes I just made up a word. live with it.) **_"You are such a bookworm, want to play exploding snap?" "No" "want to play... Wizard chess?" "Nope" "Truth or dare?" "Nope" "Go fish? Slap Jack? 20 Questions?" "Nope, no and no" "Poker? Roulette? Texas Hold'em? Red Dog? Three card freaking poker?!" "No, I just want to read, we can talk but I don't want to play cards ok? And by the way, how do you even know how to play those?!" "the house elf's taught me when I was 9... they where my only friends so... yeah..." _Don't judge me, mind reading person in my head._"Ok some of those actually sound fun, could you teach me?" and so we spent the rest of the night playing random gambling games with first years looking at us like we were crazy. I woke up and got ready, and then met Rose in the common room to meet Rose before breakfast, after breakfast we went to our classes, first was charms, and as per usual, her hand shot strait up for every question. than we had history of magic, even Rose was doodling on her paper. the rest of our classes went by and every time rose had the answer to every question. we had dinner. and then hung out in the common room for a bit. "Good night Scorp, see you in the morning I'm going to go to bed. could we go to the library to do homework tomorrow?" and with that she walked up to her dormitory. _I wonder why she wants to go to the library, I know for a fact she has all her homework done..._

**It's a short chapter but it's something. live with what you got. (and praise Ra for spell check)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter have as much fun as one can while reading my stuff, I know I'm a horrible author... sorry about me being, well, me. a girl who can't do well in grammar to save her life.**

_**Scorpius' POV**_

And so after a lot of planning, sneaking out of the castle, and quite a few butter beers later, Hugo, Albus, Lily, James, Roxanne, Fred, Dominique, and I were ready.

We had everything in place for our plan. We had done some research and found out we was deathly afraid of pygmy puffs. and so Fred and Roxanne had gone and got some from their dads shop (the branch in Hogsmead) and all was in place.

He was in Hufflepuff so Lily had asked her friend Danny to put the pygmy puffs in his trunk, and under his sheets. Lily had also asked Danny to let us into the Hufflepuff common room when he came in. _This is going to be so fun_

_. _"Operation Stop Stalking Me is at go" Albus said "Yes, yes it is." all of the sudden Danny came to the alcove where we were hiding. "He just went into the common room, come on or you'll miss it" and so we all went into the Hufflepuff common room and luckily he had just gone into his dormitory. we all grinned as we heard a, ah, manly yelp. _(Aka he squealed like a five year old) _"Guess what?" I said "what" Roxanne said "I got that sound recorded, I found a spell that will record something and it will never be erased" James, Hugo, Fred, and Albus whooped.

_this is going to be funny "_now off to dinner, but first we need witnesses to prove that was him, we've got one..." _Come my minions! Come and do my bidding! _"Hey Danny, Could you ask the people you know hate William's guts to come and testify at dinner?" Lily asked. "Sure, see you lot a dinner."

**I will probably update tomorrow or the day after that, cause I'm working on a actually longish chapter and this was kind of a filler/place setter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter have as much fun as one can while reading my stuff, I know I'm a horrible author... sorry about me being, well, me. a girl who can't do well in grammar to save her life.**

_**Scorpius' POV**_

And so after a lot of planning, sneaking out of the castle, and quite a few butter beers later, Hugo, Albus, Lily, James, Roxanne, Fred, Dominique, and I were ready.

We had everything in place for our plan. We had done some research and found out we was deathly afraid of pygmy puffs. and so Fred and Roxanne had gone and got some from their dads shop (the branch in Hogsmead) and all was in place.

He was in Hufflepuff so Lily had asked her friend Danny to put the pygmy puffs in his trunk, and under his sheets. Lily had also asked Danny to let us into the Hufflepuff common room when he came in. _This is going to be so fun_

_. _"Operation Stop Stalking Me is at go" Albus said "Yes, yes it is." all of the sudden Danny came to the alcove where we were hiding. "He just went into the common room, come on or you'll miss it" and so we all went into the Hufflepuff common room and luckily he had just gone into his dormitory. we all grinned as we heard a, ah, manly yelp. _(Aka he squealed like a five year old) _"Guess what?" I said "what" Roxanne said "I got that sound recorded, I found a spell that will record something and it will never be erased" James, Hugo, Fred, and Albus whooped.

_this is going to be funny "_now off to dinner, but first we need witnesses to prove that was him, we've got one..." _Come my minions! Come and do my bidding! _"Hey Danny, Could you ask the people you know hate William's guts to come and testify at dinner?" Lily asked. "Sure, see you lot a dinner."

**I will probably update tomorrow or the day after that, cause I'm working on a actually longish chapter and this was kind of a filler/place setter...**


End file.
